


Lovely | toaru kagaku no railgun

by Alesiduex



Series: Railgun's Misadventures and Other Events [2]
Category: Toaru Kagaku no Railgun | A Certain Scientific Railgun
Genre: F/F, Femslash, One Shot, Pining Shokuhou Misaki, Yuri, but misaki wants to make up, but no bnha characters are mentioned, kind of a crossover with bnha, misaki and reader are childhood friends, misaki is kinda pining, reader is the railgun, she misses reader, shoujo ai, they're no longer friends now, this one shot belongs to a bigger fic, too bad she doesn't know how
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22913458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alesiduex/pseuds/Alesiduex
Summary: You are possibly the only one who's ever resisted her and she'd like you to know how unhappy she is about it.
Relationships: Shokuhou Misaki/Reader
Series: Railgun's Misadventures and Other Events [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645084
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Lovely | toaru kagaku no railgun

_**It all started in preschool.**_ Before quirks were even a concept in their childhood, before they became something that took precedence over everything else. 

It was when the girl she's come to know as [last name] [name] was still about as normal as any other four year old. When the childlike wonder she held in her shimmering eyes weren't directed towards the prospect of seeing a rare quirk, but directed towards _her_ when she thought up another fun game for the both of them to play. 

_"Mi-chan!"_ She could still hear the sound of [name] calling her in such a childish manner. The image of the younger version of the girl peering at her with wide excited eyes causes a frown to tug at her lips. _"What kind of game do you wanna play today? Or did you come up with another one? Your ideas are always so fun!"_

Despite vehemently denying anything of the sort aloud, Shokuhou Misaki missed her best friend. The only one who she now realized never needed to be controlled to stay by her side.

[name] was the first to have her quirk appear and for the first few years, she regarded it as nothing worth mulling over. It was a blissful few years with the blonde sticking close to the girl's side and relentlessly teasing her for every tiny jolt of electricity she'd receive over [name]'s lack of control. It was fun to watch the normally stoic girl's countenance twist in annoyance when she'd unknowingly hit a nerve. Even now, she found herself giggling into a gloved hand at the memory of [name]'s disgruntled expression.

Misaki's own quirk followed closely behind the appearance of [name]'s and the moment she was able to fully control her mind bending abilities, she tested it out on her closest friend. It wasn't meant to be malicious in any way, only a simple demand for the [hair color] haired girl to buy her a strawberry milk from the nearby vending machine, only for her to completely ignore the silent command and instead jolt at the slight pain that throbbed from her head. It was then Misaki realized that her friend could not be manipulated as easily as the others who'd effortlessly fall into the palm of her hand at even the softest of commands.

_"H-How. . . How are you able to resist me?"_ She remembers asking, starry golden eyes blinking incredulously at the oblivious girl seated next to her.

[name] slowly trailed her gaze away from the sight of a passing cat before turning to land on her honey colored friend. Listlessly, she sipped away at her carton of milk as her shoulders haplessly rose and fell in a shrug. _"Oh, was that the pain I felt? It must have been my quirk."_

That was all she said and that was all it took for Misaki to feel as if the world were about to come crashing down around her. The blonde yearned for control, the desire to have everything done the precise way she liked it by anyone she chose without a word of disagreement. Yet, it was her best friend who she was unable to control.

The one she wished to have by her side was a person she couldn't read. Unpredictable. Un _controllable_. 

Shortly after that, Misaki began to slowly distance herself away from the familiarity of her childhood friend. It was hard at first. Despite being surrounded by a group of people under her influence, her _new_ friends, she still found herself instinctually turning to her side to share a laugh at particularly funny joke she heard only to find no one standing beside her. At least, it was _never_ the person she desired the most.

_"Misaki, you wanna head to the cafe? I heard they have some new kind of strawberry parfait."_ There's a small smile on [name]'s lips as she adjusted the straps of her bag over her shoulder before her gaze met with Misaki's. The blonde noted the subtle teasing tone she took on. _"And I_ know _how you feel about strawberries. . ."_

Misaki doesn't answer at first, her usually playful smile wasn't present on her lips and eyes held none of the mirth that [name] was so accustomed to seeing. It's obvious [name]'s finally caught onto the purposeful lack of the blonde's presence. The continued petty excuses were no longer working and this was an attempt to reforge their connection. The last chance Misaki had to bridge the gap between them and refill the empty void in her heart. 

Yet, she wouldn't take it. She thought the she knew what she wanted the most back then and it didn't include [name]. Now, she wished she could have taken that choice back. 

Her silence persists for only a few seconds longer before she swiftly turns heel, blonde hair swaying with her every step. _"Sorry, [last name]-san. I'm kinda busy today."_ The careless wave she regarded the girl behind her with was one that dismissed her as if she were nothing but an annoyance. It silently conveyed the message Misaki wished to send and [name] reluctantly listened.

That was the first time Misaki's ever addressed [name] so formally and it was also the last time [name] invited her out ever again. 

There were many replacement [name]s throughout the years, ones that she would keep beside her in hopes of regaining that feeling of comfort. Of course, none of them could actually _be_ her. Not a single one of them possessed that dry humor she would hear every so often, or those off hand comments that never failed to spark a petty argument. _None_ of them were _[name]_.

She sometimes found herself wondering if this loneliness was truly worth the distance she placed between herself and [name].

"Shokuhou-san,"

The voice is distantly familiar. It's the same voice that she often yearned to hear call out to her once more. Although, this one is much more clear and mature compared to their primary school selves. Misaki jolts in place, willing herself not to turn too eagerly, lest she wishes to make herself appear desperate. The group of girls she walks with stop in their tracks as well, their curious gazes turning from the proclaimed Queen of Tokiwadai towards their Ace.

This was the first time since Misaki's distance that [name] approached her. It's the first year of middle school, both she and [name] successfully got into one of the most prestigious schools in Academy City for earning their titles as the ranked fifth and third level five Espers.

There's been a few years since they've last spoken face to face with each other and Misaki's heart slightly clenches when she finally turns around and [name] regards with nothing more than a blank stare. There is no concealed joy that her [eye color] eyes usually gave away, neither is there a semblance of familiarity.

Misaki was nothing more to her than a stranger now. It hurt more than she could have imagined. 

Still, she swallows down those petty feelings in hopes that they'd go away as they had before. She doesn't wish to appear vulnerable, especially not in the presence of someone who she still believed to be so strong. Her hands clench, gloved fingernails still feeling as if they'd pierce the pretty lacy gloves with how hard she tightens them. 

Her usual teasing grin slipped onto her face, it lacking none of its coy. "[Last name]-san, I never thought you'd approach me _willingly_."

The girl's only response to her teasing is a sharp huff through her nose before she's already moving on as if nothing happened. "If you wouldn't only send your minions to deliver your messages, then I would've been more inclined to _actually_ speak to you."

Her hand runs through her hair and Misaki couldn't help but watch as strands of [hair color] bounce around her face before finally settling in unruly waves that framed around her unmoving visage. It appears that she still held onto some lingering affection for the girl. Well that was to be expected, especially when that said girl was often on Misaki's mind.

"Your quirk," She continues, [eye color] eyes flickering over Misaki and the silent girls standing next to her. 

There is nothing on her face that would clearly display any irritation she might have felt. It bothers Misaki with how unreadable she's become. There was once a time when she knew [name] like the back of her hand and could read her emotions through her eyes alone. Now, nothing of the sort could be said and the blonde believed they'd never become as close as they once were.

She supposed she had no one to blame other than herself.

"I wish to study it."


End file.
